Detrás tuyo, a 180º
by Annie Yue
Summary: Seis con trece minutos, esquina de la décima avenida. Así recuerdo que te vi la primera vez, con la misma lluvia que cae hoy, dos años después. Sabía tu gusto por dulce, el diseñador de tu camisa, el perfume que usabas, pero no tu nombre; mas no es que eso fuera necesario para enamorarme de ti, supongo. ¿Qué cree usted, mi querido desconocido?


**De a poco cumpliendo con mis promesas. Este es tu fic, Marian c: (MARIANUCHIHA) Gracia spor el apoyo hasta ahora, te lo agradezco mucho. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por entrar.**

* * *

.

DETRÁS TUYO, A 180º

.

.

_"Pueden ser casualidades u otras rarezas que pasan, pero donde quiera que ando, todo me conduce a ti"_

.

.

Me aferré a la sombrilla por el mango con mi mano izquierda, intentando meter esos molestos mechones de cabello que se escapaban de mi gorro. Miré a Tenten a mi lado, quien tenía medio rostro cubierto por la gruesa bufanda.

- Está lloviendo mucho hoy – comentó. Me costó oírla debido a la estruendosa tormenta.

- Lo único que pido es no se me volteé la sombrilla. Odio cuando me pasa… es tan humillante.

No bien dije eso, la sombrilla de Tenten se volteó hasta destruiste por completo. Ella me miró con aflicción y una sonrisa nerviosa comenzando a crecer por sus mejillas.

- ¡Diablos! – chillé por la sorpresa, aguantándome las ganas de burlarme – Ven Tenten, usemos el mío.

- ¡Tu invocaste que me pasara esto, bruja! – rió ella, resguardándose de la lluvia conmigo.

Y así, con una sola sombrilla e infinitas ganas de llegar a nuestras casas, Tenten y yo salimos de las propiedades de la secundaria Konoha. Lo único positivo de esto, quizás, era que Tenten lograba calentarme con su cercanía, sin mencionar que me motivaba a caminar más deprisa para que ninguna de las dos se mojara.

- ¿Tienes planes para hoy? – preguntó. Intenté mirarla por debajo de su bufanda.

- Terminar el informe de biología y dormirme temprano. Estoy cansada.

- Yo también.

Alcé el rostro hacia el frente y logré divisar la novena avenida de Konoha entre las gotas de lluvia; casi como un espejismo. Esa era la calle en la cual Tenten y yo usualmente nos separábamos, dado a que su casa estaba en otra dirección a la mía.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra separación ella parecía recia a irse, y es que la lluvia había empeorado considerablemente pocos segundos antes. Con una buena motivación logré convencerla de apresurarse a su casa en vez de quedarse bajo mi sombrilla esperando vanamente a que la lluvia se detuviera un poco, por lo que la vi desvanecerse con rapidez entre la multitud de gente que rondaba por las avenidas. Retomé mi marcha.

Quizás la habría acompañado a su casa si no fuera por la hora que era; a mi madre le ponía los pelos de punta que yo estuviera caminando sola en la hora próxima al ocaso, por lo que no tuve más remedio que dejar que Tenten se fuera por su cuenta bajo esta tormenta, aunque conociéndola, de seguro ya estaría resguardándose del frío en alguna tienda o pastelería.

Faltaba poco para la décima avenida.

Bien, tampoco es que llegar tarde a casa fuera una escusa en realidad. Ya me había aventurado antes en plena oscuridad hasta mi hogar, no era nada nuevo, pero simplemente no quería desviarme del camino hacia casa de Tenten. _No podía._

Era la hora; las seis con diez minutos de la tarde.

Y él estaba por aparecer.

Él, aquel chico de altura prominente y espalda ancha; aquel con cabello largo y negro, ese hombre con camisas _Gucci_ y perfume de marca.

_Él._

Me quedé estática al resguardo de la lluvia en la entrada de la florería que estaba en la esquina de la décima avenida con la calle 21 de Septiembre. Afortunadamente parecía que la tormenta comenzaba a detenerse levemente, permitiéndome mirar en todas direcciones por aquel hombre. Ya faltaba poco.

Seis con catorce minutos: Aún no aparecía.

Seis con veintiún minutos: Ya debía estar cerca.

Seis con veintitrés: Lo vi.

Venía a paso apresurado con la oscura sombrilla cubriéndole por la espalda. Iba de terno en esta oportunidad, con una camisa roja y sin corbata. Las bastillas de su planchado pantalón ya se veían húmedas por la lluvia y sus zapatos brillaban debido al agua. Se detuvo ante el semáforo al igual que una gran cantidad de gente y entonces me encaminé nuevamente a mi casa.

No es que fuera obsesiva o una psicópata, pero es que no lo podía evitar. Él, con el rostro inexpresivo y un andar elegante, me había robado cada tarde de mi vida desde que lo vi interponerse en mi camino aquella primavera. Él se disculpó cuando nos tropezamos hace dos años, y sólo entonces descubrí el significado del verdadero negro: estaba en sus ojos.

No sabía su nombre, su apellido ni su edad. Desconocía dónde vivía, si estudiaba o trabajaba, y si tenía una familia. Ignoraba todo de él, a excepción de su gusto por lo dulce (comía dangos mientras caminaba), el diseñador de su camisa y el perfume que usaba. Nada más.

El sonido de la lluvia chocando contra mi sombrilla me reconectó a la realidad. Mi uniforme se había humedecido en la parte inferior, principalmente mis calcetas y zapatos, pero hasta entonces no había sentido frío.

La luz verde dio paso a la multitud. Él y yo avanzamos.

Nuevamente estaba a sus espaldas, la que ocultaba mi vista al frente debido a su voluptuosidad. Crucé muy cerca de él, y apenas toqué la acera en la calle siguiente, nos separamos. Él siempre seguía derecho, quien sabe hacia dónde, y yo me quedaba ahí, de pie, viéndolo desaparecer hasta convertirse en aire. Siempre era igual. Él jamás se había volteado por más que lo deseara – aunque me pusiera nerviosa la simple idea, de todas maneras –, y tampoco se volvió a tropezar conmigo o con alguien más.

No había vuelto a ver sus ojos negros de cerca por casi dos años.

"Si tanto te gusta háblale, Sakura" – me dijo Ino hace cinco meses ya – "Aunque te lo digo, por como tú lo describes, él ya es todo un adulto"

Un adulto.

¿Qué es un adulto? Que fuera mayor que yo – lo cual a simple vista era –, no hacía de mí una niña ni de él un hombre adulto. Tres, cuatro o hasta seis años podíamos tener de diferencia, pero eso no me hacía a mí más joven o a él más viejo. Y no es que me gustara, como Ino decía, sino que me era intrigante. Que nos topáramos cada tarde, adrede o no, era porque yo vivía en ese camino, y él aparecía. _Debía aparecer._

Aunque quizás ella tenía razón en algo.

Tal vez alguna vez pude hablarle.

Llegué a casa con la ropa chorreada de lluvia. Mi madre me entregó una toalla no bien crucé el umbral de la puerta y me preparó el baño. Esa calidez y felicidad que me embriagaba cada vez que me metía a la ducha caliente era indescriptible, era sumamente eficaz para hacerme sonreír y tranquilizarme.

Llegué a mi dormitorio con el pijama ya puesto y me acosté de inmediato. Mañana empezaba la temporada de primavera y era inevitable que cambiaran mi uniforme de invierno por el de verano, por muy cruel que fuera que las alumnas de la preparatoria Konoha usar faldas con semejante tormenta.

Si mi memoria no me falla, yo usaba ese uniforme cuando lo conocí, ¿La razón por la que recién me acuerdo de eso? Hm, quien sabe.

Levantarme a la mañana siguiente casi fue un castigo. Los dedos de mis pies estaban fríos como hielos y era capaz de ver mi aliento dentro de la habitación. Pensé en hacer huelga contra mi madre para que no me enviara al instituto, incluso pensé en hacerme la enferma, pero no logré convencerla para nada. Lo único positivo de esta amorosa historia madre-hija es que ella logró convencer a mi padre de ir a dejarme, y ante ello yo me quedé sin armas. Ella había ganado la contienda.

Ya había parado de llover, y a eso de las diez de la mañana salió el sol. Naruto insistió en que fuésemos al patio un rato para "ventilarnos", pero lo cierto era que quería jugar fútbol con los chicos durante el receso y llevarnos a nosotras como la nueva porra. Él muy maldito lo consiguió.

Hinata, Ino, Karin y yo temblábamos como pollos debido a la brisa que abrazaba nuestras piernas. Ino insultó al creador de los uniformes de verano y Karin le siguió la corriente mientras Hinata y yo nos aferrábamos la una a la otra en busca de calor. Naruto por piedad nos prestó su chaqueta para calentarnos las piernas y Kiba tuvo el gesto de pasarnos la suya para proteger nuestros brazos. Ino y Karin, por otra parte, acudieron a la violencia y prácticamente le robaron las chaquetas a Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Sai y Juugo, tapándose hasta las orejas con ellas.

Mientras ellos jugaban, nosotras nos acurrucábamos.

Una vez terminado el receso regresamos a clases hasta el final de éstas. Dentro del salón tuvimos que realizar un trabajo en grupo, y para mi suerte – y desdicha, también – me tocó trabajar con Naruto y Sasuke. Bueno, de Sasuke no podía decir nada; era responsable y buen estudiante, pero Naruto por otro lado era un jodido imbécil. Ya se me había hecho común que el profesor Iruka me hiciera trabajar con ambos desde que éramos muy jóvenes, he ahí la razón de nuestra amistad.

- Entonces, recapitulando, el cohete cae a una velocidad de tres metros por segundo en un ángulo de veinticinco grados, ¿Cierto, Sasuke-kun? – pregunté. El proyecto de Física ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

- Hm, si. Habrá que hacer la maqueta liviana para que funcione.

- Me gusta la idea' ttebayo – comentó Naruto, fregándose los ojos como fiel prueba de que recién despertaba – ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, Teme?

- Mi hermano es ingeniero. Él me estaba mostrando algo de esto la semana pasada – contestó Sasuke, lanzando la botella de bebida que acababa de terminarse perfectamente hasta el basurero.

- ¿Tu hermano, Sasuke-kun? ¿No que no vivía aquí?

Sasuke se giró a verme.

- Se tituló hace dos años. Desde entonces vive aquí y trabaja en la empresa de mi padre.

- Mmm, el otro día lo vi – comentó Naruto mientras se estiraba en su puesto – Se ve más viejo.

Sasuke curvó una media sonrisa y bufó.

- Se lo dicen con frecuencia.

- Oe Teme, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tú crees que Itachi pueda ayudarnos con el proyecto' ttebayo?

Miré con esperanzas a que Sasuke nos dijera que sí. Yo conocía a su hermano sólo por nombre, pero si era un Uchiha entonces no me cabía la más mínima duda de que debía ser otro genio así como Sasuke.

- Hm, lo llamaré en el receso, pero yo creo que si podrá siempre y cuando hagamos el trabajo en mi casa.

- Por mí no hay problema – contestó Naruto - ¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura-chan?

- Claro, ¿Está bien si lo hacemos mañana después de clases?

- Preferiría hacerlo hoy, Sakura. Mañana tengo actividades con el equipo.

Ah sí, Sasuke era el capital del equipo de fútbol del instituto, y como todo capitán, apenas tenía tiempo para actividades que no fueran escolares. Naruto también estaba en el mismo equipo, por lo que no podríamos juntarnos mañana sin afectar el horario de ambos.

- Vale, vale – accedí, mordiéndome la lengua por no lograr cambiar el horario – Pero no terminemos tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

- Si se hace tarde yo te voy a dejar' ttebayo – ofreció Naruto, no quedándome otra opción más que aceptar con tal de no llegar de noche a mi casa. Maldición.

- Le mandé un mensaje a Itachi y ya me respondió. Después de las seis está libre.

Naruto se regocijó en su puesto y yo me uní a su júbilo. El trabajo estaría terminado esta noche si o si.

- Tu hermano es lo máximo. Me acuerdo que cuando era niño me compraba dulces' ttebayo.

- Hm, eso es porque no lo dejabas tranquilo, Dobe.

Naruto infló las mejillas y yo reí.

- Hay que darle las gracias cuando estemos ahí, Naruto. ¿Qué tal si compramos algo para comer?

- Es una buena idea, Sakura-chan – opinó Naruto, mostrándose emocionado – Oe, teme, ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Itachi?

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su silla.

- Hm, que se yo – respondió, suspirando cansinamente – Cuando llega a casa usualmente trae dangos, le gusta lo dulce.

- ¿Dangos? Bueno, eso es fácil de conseguir. Sé dónde venden unos muy buenos – dije, recordando la pastelería que quedaba camino a mi casa y a la que usualmente pasaba junto a Tenten.

- Genial Sakura-chan, pásemos a comprar unos apenas salgamos de aquí.

- ¿Apenas salgamos?

Se me había olvidado por completo que tenía actividades con el grupo de ciencias esa tarde, y no podía faltar bajo ninguna razón. Le expliqué a Sasuke y él pareció comprender, dejándome indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa desde el instituto.

No es que no me quisiera ir con ellos – en realidad me moría de ganas –, pero no podía faltar a la reunión ahora que estábamos preparándonos para la exposición de la semana siguiente. Quizás me podría ir más temprano si hablaba con el presidente del grupo, pero Neji era muy estricto con eso de la asistencia, por lo que veía bajas expectativas en ello.

Bajo la promesa de llegar antes de las siete a la casa de Sasuke, me despedí de ellos una vez terminadas las clases, comprometiéndome a pasar a comprar los dichosos dulces para el hermano de Sasuke. Maldito el momento en el que mi amabilidad salió a flote.

Cuando salí de la reunión del grupo de ciencias, Tenten me estaba esperando con su sombrilla en mano y una amplia sonrisa. Era bueno irme con ella después de clases, en especial porque Tenten salía de sus clases de deportes siempre a la misma hora que yo salía de mis demás clases. Estaba sumamente cansada de haber escuchado a Neji por más de una hora explicándonos el cómo se deben hacer las cosas, por lo que las bromas de Tenten eran lo último que mi pobre cerebro podía soportar.

- Neji siempre ha sido así, Sakura – dijo, restándole importancia – Imagínate lo que es para mí compartir clases con él todos los días. Eso si es agotador.

- Aún así te gusta. No intentes negarlo.

- ¿Gustarme él a mí? ¿Has visto sus ojos? Me asustan demasiado… nunca sabes si te está mirando o no.

No me quedó más que reírme. Tenten mentía muy mal.

Nos despedimos justo después de que ella me acompañara a comprar los dangos a la pastelería, los cuales se veían jodidamente deliciosos. Pillé a Tenten in fraganti intentando sacar uno de los palillos mientras yo pagaba por ellos, pero no llegó más allá de un intento. Igualmente las dos nos compramos dangos para el camino, de esa forma no estaría gastando el dinero que Naruto y Sasuke me dieron para comprar los dulces. Todos ganamos.

Una leve llovizna empezó a caer y no hubo más remedio que abrir la sombrilla. Como era transparente podía ver las nubes grises sobre mi cabeza, dándome frío de solo mirarlas. Realmente Ino y Karin tenían razones para odiar el uniforme, y es que usar mangas cortas en las blusas y faldas sólo iban a terminar enfermándonos a todas. Carajo.

Miré la hora y vi que faltaba poco para las seis. Me mordí el labio.

Lo mejor era continuar mi camino y llegar a la casa de Sasuke lo más pronto que pudiera, pero no quería perder la oportunidad. Si iba a mojarme bajo la lluvia, pues entonces lo haría con todas mis ganas esperándolo a él. Oh sí.

Pensé que tendría que esperar por lo menos veinte minutos antes de que él pasara, pero no fueron ni tres hasta que lo vi caminar en la misma calle de siempre. Si antes venía de manera apresurada, ahora estaba corriendo. La lluvia había empezado a caer con más fuerza y él no llevaba sombrilla que lo protegiese, por lo que su terno negro y su camisa gris ya estaban humedecidos. Me acerqué hasta la esquina para cruzar la calle al igual que él, y sin dame cuenta yo también iba de carrerilla detrás suyo. Al llegar a la otra acera no tuve que desviar mi camino como otras veces hacía, ya que la casa de Sasuke estaba hacia el norte, misma dirección que estaba tomando ese hombre que esperaba cada tarde. Tenía la idea de que después de esa calle él desaparecería, pero simplemente no lo hizo, sino que se mantuvo unos pasos por delante de mí hasta que un semáforo en rojo nos hizo detener. No podía cruzar la calle.

Y gracias a Dios no lo hice.

Alzó su mentón por sobre su hombro y me vio a los ojos, y como dos años antes, la negrura de sus irises me hicieron perder el aliento. Era tan alto y fornido que me sentí como una niña pequeña, y esa sensación aumentó cuando él habló, aunque claro, mi aturdimiento no me permitió entenderle nada en lo absoluto.

- ¿Disculpe…? – La voz me salió como un hilo, con suerte yo misma me oí.

- Pregunté si te conozco – habló. Su voz era grave y masculina, pero sonaba amable. Me estremecí.

Las ganas de decirle que sí nos conocimos una vez se hicieron cenizas en mis labios. Me daba mucha vergüenza y no me sentía capaz ni de pensar ante la fija mirada que él tenía sobre mí. Sentí que podía atravesarme con esos negros ojos suyos.

- Y-Yo…No… no lo sé.

- Aa.

Se giró y me vio de frente. Las majillas me ardían con descontrol.

- Lamento haberte molestado. Quizás te confundí con alguien más.

Y entonces me morí.

Sip, justo ahí. Cuando me sonrió supe que nada y nadie volvería a hacerme sonrojar como él lo hizo. Me dio la espalda sin que yo pudiera si quiera hablar y emprendió marcha antes de que yo tuviera tiempo para reaccionar. Ya habían dado la señal que permitía cruzar la calle y yo como estatua seguía en la esquina, viéndolo perderse entre la gente que había avanzado junto con él.

Salté a la calle y caminé veloz hasta alcanzar al grupo de personas que cruzaba la avenida, pero más que a ellos, yo lo quería alcanzar a él. Iba muy rápido, cubriéndose de la lluvia con su brazo derecho y esquivando a los transeúntes. Empecé a correr cuando me di cuenta que iba a doblar, pero entonces me detuve. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Diablos, ni siquiera lo conocía y corría tras él… carajo. Me aferré a la bolsita de dangos y a mi sombrilla, aguantándome las ganas nacientes de llorar. ¿Por qué llorar por él? No sabía su nombre o su edad, ¿Acaso él sabía lo mínimo de mí? Por supuesto que no.

Emprendí marcha otra vez y doblé en la misma esquina que él lo hizo, viendo que mi peor miedo se hacía realidad. Él ya no estaba.

El resto del trayecto hasta la casa de Sasuke fue rápido, en tiempo al menos, ya que yo iba demasiado distraída como para darme cuenta de los demás. Tomé locomoción para llegar entes, y quizás por eso los minutos volaron en mi reloj. Reconocí la casa de Sasuke en la distancia y sólo me detuve cuando llegué a la entrada, tocando el timbre sin tardar demasiado. Antes de que me abrieran intenté arreglarme el cabello, pero al estar húmedo no conseguí mucho.

Fue la madre de Sasuke quien me recibió.

- ¡Oh, Sakura-chan! – me saludó, tomándome velozmente por los hombros e introduciéndome en su casa – Cariño, ven, pasa. Salto cielo, estás toda mojada.

- No se preocupe por mi Mikoto-san… estoy bien.

- Pero estás tiritando – insistió. La verdad me estaba muriendo de frío - ¡Sasuke-chan! ¡Ven mi amor!

Sasuke apareció rápidamente por el pasillo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Yo no pude mirarlo a los ojos sin que me diera risa su vergüenza. Cada vez que visitaba su casa, Mikoto-san lo llamaba así, haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera testarudo y completamente adorable. Él me miró y desvió su mirada.

- Mamá, por favor…

- Lo siento, hijo. Se me olvidó – se excusó ella, riendo nerviosa. Cambió su cara apresuradamente cuando volvió sus ojos a mí, mostrándose preocupada – Sasuke, Sakura-chan se mojó con la lluvia en el camino, ¿Por qué no le prestas algo?

Vale, esta vez me dio vergüenza a mí. Yo sabía que Sasuke no quería hacerlo, y no lo culpaba, pero Mikoto resultó ser extremadamente persuasiva, y antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke buscando algo que ponerme junto con Naruto.

Era tan vergonzoso que ya me sentía incapaz de ver los ojos negros de Sasuke, los cuales desde siempre habían logrado cohibirme, pero esta vez más que nunca. Naruto me pasó una camiseta de Sasuke y me la puse en el baño, rogando que la tierra terminara por matarme de una vez por todas. Salí a rastras por cortesía de Naruto, quien entró a sacarme del baño y me tomó en brazos hasta llevarme al primer piso de la casa de Sasuke, lugar donde ellos supuestamente ya habían comenzado a trabajar. La camiseta de Sasuke era larga para mí, pero aún así tan solo me cubría medio muslo, sin mencionar que en la zona del cuello apenas me tapaba los hombros. Naruto se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso encima, logrando de esta forma tapar todo aquello que yo no quería mostrar. Me enseñaron un plano de lo que habían hecho – o lo que Sasuke había hecho más bien – y quedé gratamente sorprendida con el diseño del cohete en miniatura que estaba en el papel. Como era de esperarse, Sasuke trabajaba muy bien.

- Mi hermano vendrá pronto para revisar el plano y decirnos como construir la maqueta – dijo Sasuke en medio de mi discusión con Naruto sobre como dibujar un cohete.

Sentí como la sangre subía hasta mi cara. Se me había olvidado.

Miré mis piernas desnudas bajo la camiseta de Sasuke y me morí de vergüenza, ¿Qué iba a pensar su hermano de mí? Diablos, que humillación.

Naruto recordó los dangos y subió a buscarlos a la pieza de Sasuke, lugar donde yo los había dejado cuando fui a cambiarme ropa, y Sasuke fue a pedirle platos a su madre para poner los dulces. Me quedé sola revisando los cálculos del lanzamiento mientras ellos no estaban, pero sentí que Naruto bajaba la escalera de inmediato, por lo que apenas estuve sola.

Alcé la mirada a la entrada de la sala de estar y me petrifiqué.

No era Naruto.

Entró sin meter ruido, deteniéndose en la puerta con la mano puesta en el pomo y los ojos fijos sobre los míos. Iba con una camiseta que se ceñía a su pecho y unos jeans oscuros algo degastados, con su negro cabello tomado en una coleta y los pies descalzos. No podía pestañar y separar la mirada de sus ojos negros.

- Al menos ponte zapatos, Itachi. Sakura está aquí.

Giré el cuello con violencia y observé a Sasuke en la otra entrada a la habitación sosteniendo un plato entre sus manos.

_Itachi._

- Sakura, este es mi hermano Itachi – me presentó, me daba vergüenza volver a mirarlo - Itachi, esta es Sakura, una amiga.

Junté fuerzas y respiré profundamente antes de mirar a Itachi. Mis mejillas estaban tan calientes que dolían. Él seguía en la puerta, y sólo cuando lo miré se me acercó.

- Hola Sakura – dijo, estirándome su mano – Lamento esto, de verdad, pero pensé que sólo estaba Naruto-kun aquí.

- Sakura también participa en el proyecto, Itachi – informó Sasuke, sentándose frente a mi – Naruto debe estar por bajar.

No bien lo dijo, Naruto se escuchó por las escaleras bajando a saltos.

- ¡Hey, Itachi! ¡Cuánto tiempo' ttebayo!

- Hola, Naruto-kun.

Naruto hablaba sin parar a Itachi y Sasuke mientras servía los dangos en el plato, y yo no levantaba mis ojos de las manos sobre mi regazo, apretando con fuerza la camiseta de Sasuke entre mis manos.

Trágame tierra, trágame tierra, trágame tierra, trágame tierra.

- Quizás deba ir a ponerme otra cosa – dijo Itachi, capturando mi atención – No sabía que vendría una señorita y estoy en harapos.

Sentí la mirada de todos ellos en mí.

- Y-Yo… n-no… por mí está bien. Es su casa…

- ¿Su? Lo estás tratando como viejo, Sakura-chan – chilló Naruto, riéndose – No eres tan viejo, ¿O sí, Itachi?

- Tengo veinticuatro años, no lo soy… supongo.

Itachi se retiró después de eso para cambiarse ropa y Naruto aprovechó para burlarse de mí una vez que captó por qué estaba tan avergonzada. No recuerdo haberle golpeado tan fuerte en mucho tiempo.

- T-Teme… dile a Sakura-chan que no me golpee' ttebayo.

- Hm, a mi no me metas – contestó él, haciéndome sentir victoriosa.

Me tranquilicé sólo cuando oí que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Nuevamente Itachi entró, pero esta vez iba con unos jeans más ajustados y zapatos, sin mencionar que también se había cambiado la camiseta a una negra con corte en V. Era tan apuesto que debía ser ilegal.

Trabajamos en el proyecto apenas él llegó y desde entonces no paramos. Me costó poder tomar la palabra, pero gracias a las insistencias de Naruto y su habilidad para hacer sentir cómoda a la gente pronto me relajé ante la presencia de Itachi. Debía controlar la situación.

Miré mi reloj y vi con espanto que iban a ser las diez. Mi madre no me estaría esperando con una sonrisa en la cara, diablos.

- Creo que debemos continuar otro día, chicos – comenté, mostrándole el reloj a Naruto y viéndolo ponerse nervioso.

- ¡¿Son las diez?! Oh, mi mamá me va a hacer mierda – lloriqueó Naruto – Le dije que estaría ahí antes de las nueve…

- ¿Y no te ha llamado? – preguntó Itachi, haciendo que Naruto fuera a buscar su teléfono a la pieza de Sasuke.

Bajó con el rostro azul y los ojos espantados.

- Tengo dos llamadas perdidas de mi prima Karin, cuatro de mi papá y doce de mi mamá' ttebayo… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso?

- Rezaremos por tu alma, Naruto – dije y él chilló descolocado.

- ¡Ella es mala! ¡MA-LA! ¡Me va a matar' ttebayo!

Naruto insistió en que debía volar a su casa, por lo que me apuró para que me fuera con él como acordamos, pero yo no tenía ni siquiera puesto mi uniforme, por lo que no podía irme.

- ¡Por favor, Sakura-chan! ¡Apresúrate' ttebayo!

- ¡Pero me tengo que cambiar de ropa! – le dije, sujetándome de la mesa para que él no me sacara a rastras de la casa.

Sasuke había ido a buscar mi ropa, razón por la cual no me podía ayudar.

- Yo llevaré a Sakura-chan a su casa, Naruto-kun. Ve tranquilo.

Miré a Itachi y me dio un retorcijón en el estomago de puros nervios. ¿Lo decía en serio? Observé que Naruto se lo pensaba y me miraba afligido. Casi me rogó con los ojos.

- Pero… – sin duda Naruto no lograba convencerse. Se mordió el pulgar.

- No es molestia – agregó - No es un problema ¿O si, Sakura-san?

- Y-Yo… Para nada, Itachi-kun… Gracias.

Naruto se lo agradeció también a Itachi y salió de la casa hecho una bala apenas se despidió de Sasuke. Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos en la primera planta mientras yo subía a colocarme el uniforme en el segundo piso. Mikoto-san había tenido la delicadeza de secar mi uniforme en la estufa y haberlo doblado, haciéndome sonreír. Ella siempre era amable conmigo.

Bajé y vi que Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la entrada a la casa mientras hablaba con Itachi, quien en esos instantes me daba la espalda. Los dos me vieron bajar.

- Le dije a Itachi como llegar a tu casa – habló Sasuke, acercándose a mí y entregándome una chaqueta y mi sombrilla – Ten, devuélvemela mañana en clases.

Me puse la chaqueta de Sasuke, la que por cierto me quedó enorme, y tomé mi paraguas.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun. Dejé tu ropa en tu dormitorio.

- Hm, vale. Nos vemos mañana.

Me despedí de él y salí de la casa protegiéndome de la lluvia junto a Itachi, quien pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me guió hasta su vehículo. Se veía nuevo y elegante.

Él me abrió la puerta y la cerró antes de tomar asiento, sacudiéndose el cabello una vez adentro.

- Está lloviendo un montón – comentó, poniendo el auto en marcha.

- Ojalá se detenga pronto, no me gusta la lluvia.

Empezó a conducir y me dejó a elección la estación de radio para escuchar. Me detuve en una que tocaba canciones en inglés conocidas.

- ¿Itachi-kun?

- Dime.

- ¿Este auto es tuyo?

- Hm, lo es – contestó. Mirándome de reojo - ¿Por?

Me mordí el labio.

- No lo entiendo… hoy ibas caminando bajo la lluvia en vez de ir en vehículo, ¿Por qué?

Su melodiosa risa se escuchó por un corto intervalo y nos miramos. Nos habíamos detenido en un semáforo.

- El estacionamiento estaba a la vuelta de la esquina en la que te hablé. Siempre hago el mismo trayecto.

Eso lo explicó todo.

- ¿Tu siempre caminas a casa sola?

- No. Usualmente me voy con una amiga… ella me acompañó a comprar los dangos hace un rato.

Itachi giró en una esquina, aproximándose a mi casa.

- ¿Cómo sabías que me gustan los dangos?

"Porque te he visto cada tarde de mi vida" – quise decirle.

- Sasuke-kun me dijo – respondí – Mencionó que te gusta lo dulce.

- Ya veo…

Se detuvo justo frente a mi casa, dejando que la radio siguiera sonando.

- Sabes, algunas veces te he visto en las calles, Sakura-san – dijo él, recostándose en el asiento y dejándome la vista de su perfil – Casi siempre en la esquina de la decima avenida.

Oh Dios.

Me descubrió.

Ay no. Ay no. Ay no.

- ¿S-Si? – susurré. Sentía tanto calor en mi cara que ya estaba empezando a marearme.

Sus ojos me miraron y sus labios me sonrieron.

- Tu casa no queda tan lejos de la mía. Si me vez la próxima vez, háblame y puedo pasar a dejarte. Me caíste bien.

Itachi se bajó del vehículo y me abrió la puerta. Me tuve que sujetar del asiento para no caerme y humillarme frente a él. ¿Oí bien? ¿Acaso estaba en coma y me encontraba fantaseando? Oh-Dios-mío.

Itachi abrió mi paraguas y me lo entregó, y sólo entonces me sentí lo suficientemente capaz de mirar su rostro. Estaba algo serio, pero después de mirarnos sonrió. Yo por instinto le devolví la sonrisa y me despedí de él, prometiendo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos le hablaría.

Aún no podía creérmelo. Era asombroso. Ese chico que tanto había observado había estado a la punta de mis dedos todo este tiempo, oculto bajo el apellido Uchiha y una infinita amabilidad.

Rodeé en la cama, abrazada a mi almohada. Ni todas las reprimendas de mi madre lograrían acabar como la felicidad de ese instante. Le conté a Ino y ella parecía no creerse lo que le decía – ni yo misma podía – y celebró conmigo la identidad de mi querido desconocido; Itachi Uchiha.

- _Cuenta, Cuenta. ¿Cómo es? _– preguntó Ino por teléfono. Sonaba emocionada.

- Sexy, alto, de cabello y ojos negros… sexy.

Ino rió estruendosamente: -_ ¡Por la mierda que te envidio, frentona! ¡Debe ser tan sexy como Sasuke-kun! Joder._

- Se parecen mucho, pero Itachi-kun es más alto y fornido, sin mencionar que su voz es más ronca. Se me sale la baba al recordarlo.

Ino colgó la llamada con la amenaza de que mañana en clases me sacaría la completa verdad. Yo le había dicho todo, pero ella insistía en que yo le estaba ocultando algo. Eso hizo interesante el día siguiente en el instituto, ya que yo tenía que ir tapándole la boca para que no le dijera a Sasuke-kun que me encantaba su hermano. La muy cerda casi se esforzaba en hacerme sufrir, y si no fuera por la ayuda de Hinata y Tenten, ella y Karin me hubieran dejado como la enamorada Uchiha. Cabronas.

Me separé de Tenten con algo de mariposas en el estómago. ¿Qué iba a hacer si me lo topaba por allí? Me mordí las uñas y miré la décima avenida en la distancia. Bueno, tenía que ir por ahí de todas formas para poder llegar a mi casa, independiente si veía a Itachi o no. Decidí no esperarlo y cruzar la calle con la mayor prisa que pudiera tan pronto llegara al semáforo, sin siquiera buscarlo con la mirada. Sip, eso haría.

Llegué y tuve que esforzarme en no alzar los ojos más allá de mi sombrilla, pero diablos, como costaba. La señal de tránsito aún no indicaba que pudiera cruzar la calle, y esos segundos – minutos, horas – se me hicieron eternos. Cuando vi el color verde casi me relajé, y digo casi porque no pude avanzar un paso sin sentir estragos en mi estómago, mejillas y piernas.

- Espera, Sakura-san.

La mano de Itachi sobre mi hombro fue lo más místico que pude ansiar. Pensé que sólo ocurría en las películas.

- Itachi…kun…

Él estaba mojándose bajo la lluvia mientras me sonreía con amabilidad. Me giré y me quedé viéndolo de frente, sonriéndole de vuelta sin siquiera darme cuenta.

- Buenas tardes, Itachi-kun – saludé de mejor manera, pasando mi sombrilla sobre él para que no se mojara – Hace buen clima, ¿No?

Él río apenas en un bufido, pasando su mano por detrás de mi espalda para moverme a través de la calle así como la noche anterior. Nos movíamos rápido, hablando sobre trivialidades del proyecto de física – bendito sean los cohetes – y recordando escenas del gracioso día de ayer.

Me mostró su auto y me subí rápidamente al igual que él, emprendiendo marcha hacia mi casa.

- Logré verte gracias a tu cabello – dijo. Yo me acaricié la cabeza ante ello.

- No nací para pasar desapercibida al parecer.

Durante el camino descubrí que Itachi era del tipo de persona que apenas hablaba, lo que me hizo preguntarme si era algo propio de los Uchiha. Me contestaba con monosílabos y frases cortas, pero sin dejar de sonar cortés al decirlas.

- Itachi-kun… sobre lo de anoche, lo cierto es que yo también te había visto antes, ya sabes… por las calles.

Era ese minuto de confianza que tenía que usar. El silencio ya se había formado entre nosotros y quedaban pocas cuadras para llegar a mi casa. Necesitaba un tema de conversación.

El auto se detuvo paulatinamente ante el brillante color rojo del semáforo, dándome la oportunidad de mirar la media sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Itachi y que desaparecía prontamente. Me miró de reojo con delicadeza.

- Lo sé, Sakura-san.

Abrí tanto los ojos que me dolieron. Él lo sabía.

- ¿C-Cómo?

- Cada tarde, a eso de las seis y cuarto, estás ahí. Siempre.

Me mordí el labio y miré hacia al frente, perdida en el movimiento de los limpiaparabrisas.

- ¿Me habías visto…?

- Aa.

El semáforo en verde hizo que nos pusiéramos en movimiento otra vez.

- Al comienzo creí que era coincidencia que me topara contigo, pero me parecía curioso que estuvieras siempre detrás de mí y nunca al frente o a los lados – habló él. Parecía perdido en sus propias ideas – Hace dos meses me di cuenta de que esperabas en la florería de la esquina, aunque en el fondo intentaba convencerme de que esperabas a otra persona.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Nunca más iba a tomar ese camino otra vez. NUNCA.

-…Y entonces pasó. Salí tan rápido de la oficina que no me detuve a buscar la sombrilla, todo porque mi hermano menor me pidió que llegara pronto a casa para ayudarle con un trabajo. Tú estabas detrás de mí donde nunca antes habías estado, la onceava avenida.

Cerré los ojos y ahogué mis lágrimas por dentro. Qué vergüenza.

Itachi se detuvo y vi mi casa a través de la ventana. Quería salir corriendo y esconderme ahí por el resto de mi vida, hasta envejecer rodeada de gatos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Iba a terminar sofocándome.

- ¿Sakura-san? – me habló él. Yo sabía que me estaba mirando, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Lo último que me faltaba era ponerme a llorar.

Tragué grueso y fingí integridad. Mucha, mucha integridad.

Él estaba inclinado sobre mí, buscando mi mirada, supongo. Lo miré y se me salió una risa nerviosa. La integridad se me acababa de ir a la mierda.

- Sólo dime algo – pidió. Su voz era un suave susurro - ¿Siempre has estado ahí?

Apreté los labios, incapaz de borrarme esa estúpida sonrisa que me salía cuando estaba nerviosa. Me llevé la mano a la boca y lo miré.

- Si, Itachi-kun. Siempre detrás tuyo, a ciento ochenta grados.

La calidez de su mano eclipsó el calor de mis mejillas cuando me tomó por el rostro. Jamás, y repito, jamás creí que pudiera volver a sonrojarme como cuando él me miró en aquella esquina, como pensé en ese momento, pero ahora me daba cuenta de mi error. Su boca sobre la mía era sin duda la caldera que iba a terminar por incinerarme, y diablos, como quería arder por él. Me aferré a su cuello y su cabello así como él lo hacía con el mío, perdiendo y cediendo todo el aire que había dentro de mí.

Cuando se separó un poco de mi cara, lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Qué fue eso…? – pregunté. No podía dejar de ver sus crespas pestañas subir y bajar.

Itachi rozó su nariz con la mía. Cerré los ojos y me permití besarlo otra vez.

Él no dijo nada en lo absoluto. Se limitó a dejarme en el más completo y exquisito aturdimiento que pude haber tenido alguna vez, ansiando colgarme de su boca una y otra, y otra vez, y otra vez.

Sentí que alguien gritaba mi nombre en la lejanía, pero vaya a saber uno de dónde. Yo me encontraba en el país de las maravillas tomando té con cenicienta mientras observaba al gato con botas. Me sentía en las nubes.

Itachi se separó abruptamente de mí y abrí los ojos por su ausencia. Se estaba cubriendo la boca, observándome con algo muy atípico en un Uchiha: nervios. Giré mi cuello hacia donde la mirada de Itachi terminaba de perderse y vi a mi madre saludándonos con la mano. Miré a Itachi y me despedí de él con una rotunda vergüenza.

- ¿Debería bajarme a saludar? – preguntó, haciéndome estremecer.

- Mi madre está loca. Huye mientras puedas.

Itachi río y le devolvió el saludo a mi madre desde el auto, quien parecía emocionada.

- En serio, ella no es racional con los chicos. Sálvate – insistí, pero él hizo caso omiso.

- Tendré que verlo por mi cuenta, Sakura-san – dijo, haciéndome creer que gozaba de mi pánico – Quizás cuando pase a buscarte mañana.

Lo miré rápidamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Qué hay mañana?

- Sasuke nos matará si el proyecto de física no está listo mañana. Hay que mandar ese cohete a ver estrellas.

Me sonrió y se despidió, prometiendo pasar a buscarme al día siguiente.

Dos años sin saber su nombre, su edad o algo de él, y en cosa de un día todo eso se había resuelto. Miré el auto desaparecer y me llevé la mano a la boca, intentando ignorar los comentarios que mi mamá lanzaba. Reí.

Lo único que vería estrellas sería yo a este paso.

.

.

* * *

.

**¡Me quedé sin tiempo! La proxima oportunidad hablaré de mis ridiculeces.**

**Espero te haya gustado Marian, mi mente fluyó nada más. ¡Saludines!**

**.**

**.**

**29 de julio 2013**

**22:30 pm.**

**C:**


End file.
